This invention relates to methods of making heat exchangers, and, more particularly, to methods of making elongated heat exchangers having outwardly projecting fins disposed at various angles to the length of the respective heat exchanger.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel method of making a heat exchanger.
Another object is to afford a novel method of making a heat exchanger wherein external fins are formed by cutting or gouging the same from wall portions of the heat exchanger.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making a heat exchanger of the spined type and wherein the spines are formed from outwardly projecting ribs on the heat exchanger.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making a heat exchanger of the spined type wherein the spines are formed as integral parts of larger fin members by cutting or gouging the spines from outwardly projecting ribs and cutting or gouging the remainder of the fin members from material underlying the ribs.
The making of spined heat exchangers by cutting or gouging the spines from outwardly projecting ribs on a tubular member have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,212, issued Aug. 24, 1965; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,286, issued to Stephen F. Pasternak, on Feb. 18, 1975; 3,886,639, issued to Stephen F. Pasternak, on June 3, 1975; and 3,947,941, issued to Joseph M. O'Connor, on Apr. 6, 1976.
Also, making of spined heat exchangers wherein the spines are formed as integral parts of a larger fin member by cutting or gouging the spines from outwardly projecting ribs and cutting or gouging the remainder of the fin members from material underlying the ribs has been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,105, issued to Joseph M. O'Connor, on Sept. 19, 1972.
It is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel method of forming finned and/or spined heat exchangers.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making finned and/or spined elongated heat exchangers wherein, at least, various ones of the fins and/or spines are disposed at different angles to the length of the heat exchanger.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making heat exchangers which is effective to afford, in a novel and expeditious manner, increased turbulence in air or other working fluid passing across the completed heat exchanger.
A further object of the present invention is to enable elongated heat exchangers, having fins and/or spines projecting outwardly therefrom at various angles, to be afforded in a novel and expeditious manner.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.